Pieces
by krain21sas
Summary: Sasuke was reminiscing about his childhood sweetheart Hinata, and hoped for the day of fixing the broken pieces of his troubled heart. One Shot.


Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto

This Fic is based on my amv, Pieces. If you guys want to watch it the link would be on my profile.I hope you guys enjoy reading this fic.:)

_**Pieces**_

Sasuke was sitting at the bunk , he looked quizzically at his palms. How many innocent people did I kill? How many bloods did this hands spilled? He wondered. His eyes were empty, he felt confused and stressed. He then remembered his childhood sweetheart Hinata. He often sees her smiling her sweet smile whenever he looked at the moon.

* * *

They met each other during the chunnin exams. Kiba and the other team came towards their teams, and Kiba mocked his skills. " We are gonna beat you guys to a bloody pulp. After all, always the most skilled and aggressive wins in a battle. Just don't shame yourself in the arena sasuke"

Sasuke smirked. " don't bet on it. kiba. The battle hasn't started yet" Ino who was standing behind sasuke, glared at Kiba.

" ah..kibakun did not mean it, sasukekun. He is just saying that we all should prepare for this in a careful manner." The shy blue haired ninja, whom sasuke noticed right then, spoke up shyly. Sasuke looked at her, " really?"

Hinata blushed at that moment, and fiddled with her fingers. Sasuke noticed this, and smiled mischieviously. She is cute. While kiba stared confusedly towards his female teammate.

It was as though they met each other ever since they were kids. Like held together in a rainy day, no one but them.

They became closer after that. Sasuke and hinata used to visit their houses daily, to chat and practice. At one time. Hinata got attacked by a rain-nin. And she had to use Byakugan to save herself. Sasuke meanwhile, Was on a mission with his team.

She was panting inside the forest, after her attacker escaped. She was holding at the bark of a tree, sweating profusely.

At that moment, sparks of fire blew at the edge of the forest, and the attacker at once flew at the opposite direction. She got surprised. She looked up to see her savior. It was sasuke.

"Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke was surprised to see her there. "Hinata." Then she noticed her injured state. Her eyes were barely open. She at once fainted.

When she woke up, she was in the bed. And her eyes were bandaged.

She became confused, at that instant, she felt headache erupt. She at once tried to get up from her bunk.

"Hinata sama, relax. You should rest your eyes. Try not to open them until it recovers." It was the Doctor,Who tried to stop her.

"For how long?" she asked quietly.

The Doctor smiled, "Just don't stress over it, it would be fully healed within a week."

A week?! Hinata felt her heart crumble. But she tried to be strong.

Sasuke meanwhile, looked guiltily at Hinata. He was standing at the doorstep. He felt like punching a boulder, i should have been there for her! If I did not take the dumb mission with my teammates hinata would not be injured like that. I am definitely gonna pulverize the jerk that did this to flames are not enough!

It was evening, and Hinata went towards the family coffee-room, to drink tea. She moved carefully, gripping her arms at the walls. Trying her best not tumble over any family artifacts. She finally felt close to the table, she sat down, and made her palms towards the pot. What she did not know was that sasuke was sitting in front of her, trying to help her temporary blindness. He pushed the pot closer to her palms. She grabbed it and poured the contents in the mug, and drank it slowly; she then put the mug on the table and asked, sensing some other presence.

"is someone there?"

There was no answer. Sasuke just sat in front her, arms tied, ignoring her question.

* * *

Their last moment was when he left the village, for his revenge .

Hinata stopped him, "sasuke kun. Are you going to come back?"

"depends if I succeed or not, who knows." He replied

Hinata looked at him, her mouth pouted. "I am going to miss you sasukekun."

he walked outside towards his destination. Then he turned and gave a genuine smile.

Her eyes widened in wonder as her cheeks blushed.

* * *

Sasuke met itachi in the cave, and after a few of his attacks Itachi disappeared leaving black feathers blowing in the air, he looked at the feathers which flew above him, which was a substitution. He became lost in it as if he was hypnotized by the whirlwind of black feathers.

"Sasukekun"

That voice, he immediately looked at his right. It was the girl he yearned for these past three years. She was wearing green vest and blue shirt and pants. She had grown quite beautiful.

"Hinata. why did you come here?"

He acted indifferent towards her, But inside, he felt relief and happiness upon seeing her,

Hinata got taken aback by his hostility, "I came to see you Sasukekun. To see how you are doing"

Sasuke was pleased with her reply. "hinata." He came towards her, The blue haired ninja grew a bit shy when he stopped closely in front of her. It has been years since they both had contact with each other, so she found the closeness a bit discomforting. Partly due to the fact that he grew very handsome and grew impressive build over the years.

"Did you come here alone?"

She shook her head, " I came here with my team. They are taking a rest near the riverbank. i..i figured I'll meet you here"

"your byakugan has improved quite good beyond the years." He complimented her,

She blushed. "Th..Thank you Sasukekun"

He then looked solemnly at her, "let's make a pact Hinata," Hinata looked up at him, "Hinata, your dream is to prove to your father and every one of your value and improve your byakugan, while my dream is to kill Itachi. Until one of us reaches our dreams, we will meet each other." Hinata looked at him sadly, at the thought of his continuous quest of revenge and the thought that he was going to leave her again. But nonetheless, They joined their hands and agreed on the pact.

* * *

It has been months since then, and sasuke succeeded in his revenge; of killing Itachi who killed his clan members. But instead of relief, all he felt was guilt and regret. He learned the truth of his brother, Madara was the one who told him, at first, he was ignorant, but with that man's continuous details, the words dawned on him, but still he had doubts about the man, he did not trust him. he killed danzo who was one of the people responsible for the massacre. He knew after that, that Madara used him for his plight, all for his own selfish purposes.

He ran inside the forest to find someone with answers. At that moment he saw a familiar figure leap across the branches, his eyes widened at the scenery, It was Hinata, but she did not seem to notice him. he then remembered the pact. He then immediately flew towards her direction, "hinata" he called her, She gasped at the voice and looked back at him,

"Sasuke kun!"

They both were sheltering inside a cave. " I killed my brother. But after that I found out that he was not the one responsible for the massacre" he explained it to her with a troubled face, ignoring her gaze,

"Sasuke kun," she looked at the ground, and tried to come up with a reassuring reply. "At least you found out that your brother loved you above other. I guess he felt guilty for his actions. You said that he was having illness. ,he chose to die by your hands. For now, I think you should follow his path, To be a worthy konoha-nin, Sasukekun."

Sasuke looked at her. He unknowingly had his sharingan on, His eyes then became dark, at pounced at her at that instant,

She got surprised, they both were lying on the ground, with him above, his expression was blank, Hinata gazed at him, he slowly leaned on her, and closed his lips on hers. She was stunned by this, then she slowly closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

After that, he slowly released her. Her face was now crimson, as she stood up with a peep, she walked outside, to see the moonlight, "This is a great coincidence right sasukekun? Since we met at the right time just like what we agreed on the pact"

Sasuke smirked, as he walked behind her, "Ah,"

"even though it was one of us.." her voice was cracked. His eyes softened, "Hinata"

She then turned around and cried , her face buried in his chest, "whatever it was, I am just happy that I saw you, Sasuke kun, please promise you won't leave next time?"

He smiled, as he touched her shoulder, "I missed you too Hinata" he then felt the pieces finally fit into one.

* * *

Well, one thing i say can be that i tried to fit the story line on the amv. if you guys find anything strange, Reviews and Criticisms are fully welcome.:)


End file.
